Enhanced 911 (E911) services estimate a location of a 911 caller to assist with dispatching emergency personnel. Although global positioning system (GPS) based receivers can be utilized to obtain the location of the 911 caller, use of such receivers in indoor small cells, e.g., associated with home/residential network environments, associated with enterprise/business network environments, etc. has been limited due to cost, reduced/nonexistent indoor GPS signal reception within a building, etc. Consequently, conventional indoor small cell based technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.